<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences of Falling With You by autumnlucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047477">Consequences of Falling With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlucy/pseuds/autumnlucy'>autumnlucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Older Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlucy/pseuds/autumnlucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is struggling with his home life and finally decides that he doesn’t want to remain in his father’s life anymore. Using his powers, Adrien runs away, and moves in with Nino. He gets a job to pay his bills while he figures what what he wants to do with his life. Outside of patrols and Akuma’s he rarely see’s Ladybug at all. And since moving out, Adrien has noticed the Akuma attacks have all but stopped. Though this gives him a chance at a real social life. So he can make new friends, while reuniting with old ones. Along with Marinette, who seems strangely less shy around him now. Hidden away in Paris though, a Father is desperate to get his son back, especially to get him away from that trouble maker, Marinette. And he will do whatever it takes to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: So this isn’t nearly as good grammatically as I would have wanted. I apologize. The friend who is an amazing editor basically couldn’t help me anymore and after three weeks of sitting on this I just had to publish it. I have re-read it over and over again, but I can’t see anymore mistakes. I know they are there though. Between trying to do this between a toddler, my dyslexia and just general mental state, I have done my best. I just you enjoy it. Its a short introduction, and next chapter will be a hell of a lot longer, so I hope this will tide you all over for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an uneventful evening. Ladybug and Chat Noir met up halfway through their respective patrols, and decided to finish together as they made their way to the Eiffel Tower. Often they would avoid going to the top of the tower, but on these quiet nights, they preferred the overlook. The pair sat near each other, but still gave space between themselves. Both watched over the city, enjoying the way the lights glowed around them. Ladybug even admitted, despite being nineteen now, her favourite part of their patrols had remained their nightly visits to the tower.</p><p> </p><p>After years of growing and maturing, Chat Noir was still the flirty cat who loved to make puns, only now he saved it for when the danger had disappeared. Ladybug liked that compromise, so she gave him considerably less grief for the jokes, and let him flirt, while reminding him later of her lack of romantic interest. Her partner, maturer, didn’t take it to heart, and their bond had grown.</p><p> </p><p>The one thing she never got used to was the late night patrols, being neither a night owl, nor a morning person. Still, the company was pleasant. Ladybug stole a glance of her partner, who was intently looking over the city, apparently deep in thought. Over the years, Chat Noir had opened up to her and told her bits and pieces of his home life, though only in the most basic of ways.</p><p> </p><p>A father who expected the world of his son, but would never give his son the time of day; not to mention an absentee mother. He struggled to find his own identity in the world. Ladybug gave him a friendly ear when he needed it, and it helped him a lot to confide in her. Tonight he seemed to have a lot on his shoulders, and so Ladybug reached out to place her hand on his shoulders, which seemed to snap him out of his daze. His eyes widened, and he looked at her. Chat Noir realized there was no danger, and his body relaxed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sorry,” he apologized. “I got lost and thought there was an Akuma for a moment.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Something happening at home?” she asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chat Noir’s green eyes stopped on her worried face. Their eyes met for only a moment, but he broke the contact and nodded with a sigh. “The usual. My father has me working for him everyday now. He controls the people I interact with, talk to, and controls every bit of my life now. But somehow he is still neglectful.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ladybug gave him a sympathetic expression and listened as he continued. “Sometimes, I’d want, like, him to sit and have a meal with me. Allow me to spend time with my best friend once in a while. Let me go to university, find a career. Let me… be myself.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And talking does no good,” Ladybug stated as a matter of fact rather than asking rhetorically, as she knew well from years, hearing his woes many times before. Her partner sighed again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“But that’s not what I’m thinking,” he said. “I have the next few days on my mind. I’m moving out very soon; I’ve found a place, and I have a job.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You did?” she gasped. “Somewhere safe?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He cracked a smile, “Yes, it’s with someone I trust. They helped me find the job too. Did it all with e-mail and Facetime.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Will we have to change up the patrol schedule?” she asked. “Just so we can figure out a new one if we have to.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We could do a rotation schedule. One night you would do the patrol solo, the next night I would, and then we’d join up for the third night; wash, rinse, repeat. And, if for whatever reason, one of us is unavailable to patrol, the other one can pick up the slack. That way the city is always safe.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To Ladybug’s surprise, Chat shook his head. “I don’t think we will need to. My shifts start at, like, 6:00 AM once a week, and for evening shifts I work no later than 10:30 PM. I can patrol on my way to my new place.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay,” Ladybug chirped. “Similar to my days then.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chat pulled his feet over the edge of the tower and turned to look at her straight on. “So school’s starting up again, are you prepared?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ladybug smiled. “Just about. I’m excited to be going back. The workload will be rougher this year though.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I can’t imagine everything you have to balance, and be a superhero too,” he said. “It must be rough.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She shook her head. “Don’t downplay your own work/life balance. We all have it rough.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He chuckled, looked at her, and smiled. “Thanks, Bugaboo, for listening when I have no one else I can turn to.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She flashed him a smile. “No problem, Kitten.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He climbed to his feet and stretched. “Well then, good night. I have some packing to do.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wait, Chat,” Ladybug interrupted, climbing to her feet. He had been ready to jump off the tower, but stopped and looked at her. “If you need to take some time to pack and move, let me take your patrol tomorrow. I have a few days before school starts. You should focus on what you need to do, and in three days I’ll see you on our joint patrol. Just keep the Akuma app open and come if one shows up.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You don’t need to do that,” he smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We’re partners. Of course I do. Can you promise me you’ll focus on your move?” Ladybug pleaded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He rested his arm on one of the steel beams and gave her a soft smile. “Alright. Thank you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ladybug stood and smiled at him too. “Of course. We’re partners after all.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He reached his fist over to her, which made her giggle and shake her head in amusement. That was so typical of him, only now she found it sort of amusing. Chat Noir was who he was, and that was the best partner she has ever hoped for. Ladybug raised her fist and bumped her fist against his.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Pound it,” they said in unison.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“See you later, L.B.,” he remarked, and this time he leapt from the tower and landed on the ground below. There were still some people in the park this time of night, but they froze and looked at the sight of the hero running along the path. When he was within jumping distance, he jumped high up and landed on a nearby rooftop. With more jumping along roofs he neared his home. He could see his open window nearby, and with a last leap, he jumped into his bedroom window and landed inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While inside, Adrien glanced around his childhood bedroom and a little sadness came over him. As much as he hated living with his overbearing father, he had spent much of his childhood in this bedroom. It would be the one part about his departure that he would miss. He walked over to his bed and knelt down,pulled a huge duffle bag and backpack from underneath, and placed it on top of the bed to pack the last of the things he would be bringing with him. Clothes, an old laptop, a tablet that he bought himself… and that was when he saw the letter he wrote.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He pulled the letter out of the bag and placed it on his pillows staring at the addressing to his father on the front. When it was out of his hand, the immense weight he carried with him came off his shoulders. He was leaving pretty much everything, including his cellphone, all his video games, movies, and music. They were all staying behind. It was pathetic that he would miss his stuff more than his own father, but he wanted as little of his things bought by his father as possible. Leaving behind things bought to keep him happy here at home, instead of out in the actual world. He knew he was ready to forge his own path.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a last glance around, Adrien pulled his bags off the bed. His backpack, and then his large duffle bag. Still transformed, he carried these bags with ease, and he would carry them most of the way, so there would be no problem. Adrien walked to the window, and jumped out at an angle to land on the roof across the way. Continuing on this path, he headed to the south-eastern area of Paris, the twelfth district.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was further away from many of the so-called touristy areas, but it was an inexpensive area to live and still had transit for Adrien to get around. And it would be the site of his new apartment. His new home. He could see the roof. He picked up his pace and ran to the street across from it, then jumped down into the alley. When he landed, he looked around to be sure no one else could see him. The coast was clear. “Claw’s in,” he said. He de-transformed. There he stood, just Adrien Agreste.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A dizzy Plagg had struggled to keep his balance in midair during all of this. “So much jumping around,” Plagg cried. “Don’t complain, I got a reward for you,” Adrien stated, pulling out a piece of Camembert cheese. Plagg’s eyes burst open, and he flew over without another complaint and snacked on the cheese. Adrien gave him a minute to enjoy the cheese before he offered his shirt as a hiding place. Once Plagg was hidden, Adrien gave out a groan as he lifted the duffle bag; now much heavier than before, and struggled his way across the street. He made it to the front door, dropping them down at his feet and pressed the buzzer. He found Nino’s name listed and pressed the button and waited.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Within a minute, a voice cracked through the speaker. “Is that you, dude?” Nino inquired through the intercom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me,” he answered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’ll be right down to help,” Nino stated. There was crackling, and then the intercom went silent. The door opened about a minute later and Nino popped his head out and smiled at Adrien.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Dude!” he greeted. Nino saw the large duffle bag and reached out to it. Adrien offered it and he took it. Nino struggled with the brute of a bag for a moment, but as soon as he got a good hold of it, they made their way inside. Adrien followed Nino up the stairs to the second floor, and then down the hall to the second door on the left. Nino opened the door and let Adrien into his apartment, which he had only been in a handful of times before. He felt much relief when he was inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He felt free now. Adrien slipped the backpack off his shoulder and put it down beside his duffle bag which Nino had already hastily removed from his now aching shoulder. He was surprised at how heavy it was. He began rubbing his shoulder for relief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a tiny apartment. Smaller than his bedroom in square feet. There was no place to put a table, and so they would have to eat at the coffee table and sit on the couches. Adrien did not mind in the least. There was hardly any room between the few pieces of furniture that there were. The bathroom could only hold one person, but barely. Both bedrooms could just fit the dresser and the bed. And Adrien’s bed had pressed against the wall, making the bedroom a tight squeeze. And his bed was a small double. It was everything he wanted. He knew people would call it a shitty apartment, but to him, for the first time, it was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Errands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien gets a new cellphone, Marinette gets supplies for the new semester</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Sorry this has taken as long as it has to write. My husband has been out of work, and I have had to take tons of extra hours at work. Retail, during Christmas, during a pandemic. It was like a war zone.  Its exhausting. So this took me weeks to write and weeks more to edit. I hope its decently written and edited. My husband also did a quick re-edit of the first chapter, so I hope that’s an okay read now too. Not as strong as this chapter though. This baby had so much work done to it. </p><p>On another note, this one is kind of awkward. I had a guest contact me last chapter in the comments and I couldn't reply to them or they didn't look. They specifically wanted me to address them in my authors notes. They requested that I don't have a Marinette/Adrien pairing or any other pairing within their identities. All I can say is, I'm sorry, but this is a Marinette/Adrien story. You said you were tired of reading that pairing, so all I can suggest is that you use Ao3's special filter system so you can find the pairing you do want to read. I hope you still want to read my story, but I understand if you won't. I hope you find a story to your preferences.  </p><p>Anyway, here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drapes in Adrien’s bedroom were ancient and had many years of usage. Nino’s mom gave them to Adrien for his window. While they kept the worst of the brightness out, it woke Adrien up presently. He blinked for a few seconds and shut his eyes again. Adrien tried to keep the stinging light out of his eyes, but he produced a disappointing groan. A disapproving Plagg greeted him. Adrien gave the Kwami a disinterested look.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Any Camembert I had was in the sweatshirt on top of the dresser,” he proclaimed as he pulled the sheets off and stood up from the bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I inhaled that already,” Plagg whined.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The ex-model provided a sharp glare. “Well, you better hope an Akuma doesn’t appear for a while. I won’t get paid for a few weeks and I’m only able to get cheap cheese until then.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Plagg’s green eyes widened. “Not processed cheese!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“After paying rent, I’m broke until I get tips from the coffee shop,” Adrien explained. “I’m getting a cheap cellphone and it’s eating most of what I have left in savings.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Processed cheese is a crime against cheese,” Plagg continued.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, you’ll just have to adapt,” Adrien exclaimed. “Just like I do!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien pulled back the curtain and peeked out. A fine, late summer day greeted him, and people were making their ways to work. Adrien had no clue what time it was. No cellphone or watch on him. He would have to get his new phone today, but in the meantime, he grabbed his bag and hauled out the lone tablet he brought with him, and tapped the on button to see what time was displayed on screen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>8:01 AM. Nino might be awake now. He twisted to Plagg again, “Better keep our voices low when Nino’s home.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Plagg mainly concentrated on the disaster of his favourite cheese, but the noises he made became somewhat softer, giving Adrien relief. Adrien pulled out a towel. He would have to invest in more. Carefully, Adrien moved from his bedroom into the living room. With no one present, and the bathroom empty, he slipped inside the bathroom. He closed the door and investigated under the sink. A few days earlier, Nino had told him he got Adrien a two-in-one shampoo and body wash for him. He even warned Adrien of the warm water and cold water being reversed in the shower; a fun little quirk that made this place pleasantly different from his supposed perfect childhood home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien slipped into the shower after undressing, and playing with the shower knobs until he found a warmth that worked best for him. The spray hit him, and he relaxed. A pleasant sigh left his lips, and it renewed him.</p><p><br/>This brand of shampoo would be a first. In his father’s house he used the best shampoo and conditioner, and he went to hair appointments every two weeks for a trim. Before a shoot or whenever he had to make a public appearance, his hair would be tended to by a professional stylist. This was the first time he would use a store shelf brand, and a two-in-one at that. He chuckled, the thought of his father’s face twisted in horror amused him. In the industry his hair was thought of as perfect and now he would be caring for it with so-called ‘subpar’ cleaning products. Adrien also supposed that afterwards, he could just dry his hair, and not even bother styling it. Dare he cut it super short when he got paid? The knowledge that Adrien could style it or not style it the way he wanted; cut it, or grow it out super long, was a little overwhelming, but in a good way. He grinned as he put the shampoo in his hair and began to lather. The smell was similar to his old stuff, but he could tell that it worked in a different yet unoffensive way in his hair. In fact, Adrien was surprised. The suds washed out with the same ease as his old brand. Not so different from that expensive crap at his father’s home. This brand would do.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Next, the body-wash. Before he used an expensive loofah made from the best sea sponges in the Mediterranean, but today, he would just be cleaning himself with his bare hands. He thought he’d get a cheap one later, but today, just his manicured hands; oh the humanity!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien chuckled, squeezed the soap into his hands and drew it up to take in the smell. He liked how it reminded him of cheap cologne, yet still sharp and masculine. He used his hands to turn the soap into a creamy foam, and then worked it over his body, reaching across every inch. The hot stream of water washed it away, leaving him feeling renewed and fresh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He climbed out dried himself off with his lone towel, then wrapping it around his waist and grabbing his dirty clothes, he returned to his bedroom. Closing that door, he put his dirty clothes into the tiny basket he had for laundry, and grabbed clean clothes from his bag. He had to unpack later that day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once dressed, he turned to Plagg. While the little Kwami still sulked over the cheese, he had calmed himself, and Adrien offered him a hiding spot in a hidden pocket inside his light sweater. He grabbed his wallet and placed it in the opposite pocket, and then left his room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>His room.</em> That sounded so strange to him. While it was true that he always had his own room, this felt different. The old room had the luxuries of home, without feeling like home. But this small room was his, in his own apartment that he shared with his best friend. How surreal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The hunger brought him back to reality, though as his stomach growled. His appetite last night had been non-existent. Now he was ravenous. A quick search around the kitchen yielded a fair bit of choices for breakfast, but for him, Adrien had a private chef serving his family his entire life and he had yet to learn how to boil water. Therefore the box of plan cereal was the best choice. He opened the cupboard and reached for a bowl when suddenly the front door opened. Nino poked his head inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey, dude, you’re up! How’d you sleep?” Nino asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien turned his entire body to face Nino and closed the cupboard behind him. With him Nino had a paper tray of coffee in his left hand and a paper bag in his right. Nino put them on the counter as Adrien answered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I haven’t slept that well in years,” Adrien responded. “I’d wake up multiple times, but I didn’t once last night.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bro! That’s sweet!” Nino cheered. “I got coffee, and of course, some croissants.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien lit up even brighter. “Yeah?!” he exclaimed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Mm hmm!” Nino said. “From the best place in town, Boulangerie Patisserie.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien remembered having croissants with his classmates, brought in by his Marinette. A soft smile crossed his lips as he remembered the kind, shy, but extremely clumsy girl. She always smelt of bread. As Nino had passed a lone pastry to Adrien, he recalled how dependable and brave, yet still shy she was when he last saw her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s parents’ place, right?” Adrien asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, they are still the best in Paris,” Nino declared, washing his pastry down with his coffee.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Was she working today?” Adrien asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Curious to how she was doing was far too much. The last time he saw her was sixteen months ago. They were all at their high school graduation, and there she was, holding her diploma, smiling among her friends. Alya and Nino respectively brought the groups of boys and girls together for one last class photo. Adrien had been placed beside Marinette, despite Chloe’s protests, but upon the photo being taken, Marinette burst into tears. The girls tried to comfort her as they ushered her off to bathroom. Later Alya assured him that Marinette was overwhelmed by the emotions of the day, but he had an awful feeling. Nathalie had her tablet with her and had Gabriel on video call. His father had him whisked away without so much as a chance to say goodbye to anyone. Adrien never knew how any of his classmates fared after that. He only talked to Nino, and sometimes Chloe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Not even the lovely pastry could bring him back from the negative memory of their departure. Nino’s words also unhelpful. “Nah, Marinette’s getting ready to go back to University classes soon and she’s with Alya today getting supplies.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh... too bad,” Adrien said softly. He grabbed his coffee and took a long sip as it had cooled from the trip home and was a pleasant temperature now. “Has she been good? I haven’t seen her since graduation.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, I saw her last week. Mari’s doing great,” Nino relished. “She’s majoring in fashion design. Got a top grade for the first year fashion show last semester.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before Adrien could ask, Nino was already taking out his phone and was scrolling through social media to bring up a photo album. He passed it to Adrien, who took the phone and scrolled through the pictures of students walking along a small runway, wearing their designs. He found a few of Marinette.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A year had changed her. At a glance she glowed with maturity. Her designs were gorgeous and very much her style. There were party dresses and elegant evening gowns; each one suited to Marinette’s tastes better than the last. He could not deny it; the baker’s daughter had a fantastic eye and talent for fashion. Even if he had no wish to be part of the industry any longer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The last ones were videos, so Adrien clicked on them. There were several judges looking over the designs. Marinette approached the table in the evening gown with the charm, grace, and confidence of a professional woman. Adrien had never seen Marinette with so much distinction and poise. Truly amazing what a year could do to a person.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His soft smile remained as he passed the phone back to Nino. “She’s matured quite a lot this past year.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Nino agreed. “When I’m texting Alya, she talks about her and the Ladyblog pretty much all the time. Alya is a proud best friend. Mari’s really come into her own.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How is everyone else doing?” Adrien asked. “How’s Max, Rose, Nathan, or Mylene doing?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nino burst out into laughter. “Wow, dude, relax. It’s your first day as a free man! You have your entire life to find out these things. It’s not like you won’t ever see them. We hang out every so often. My birthday’s in a few weeks and I plan to have a bunch of old classmates over. You can ask them yourself.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“My first house party!?” Adrien cried.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nino chuckled. “Oh man, I’m gonna make an adult out of you yet.” Adrien was so excited and tried to not squeal, which just earned him more laughter from Nino. He took one last sip from his coffee, ate the last bite of his croissant, and then continued. “Alright, so we need to get you your new cellphone. You ready to do that right now, before you start your job tomorrow?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes!” Adrien said. “I am ready for this.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nino remained amused. “It’s nice to see you so happy to get a new phone, even if it’s an older model.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You kidding? I am so excited to be the same as everyone else and not be passed a new super high-tech phone by my father’s assistant just because it’s the latest model.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Plus your father won’t have your new number,” Nino added.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Plus my father won’t have my new number,” Adrien mirrored. “Today, I start adulting!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nineteen-year-old Marinette finished a few emails she was looking at regarding classes and University. The Miraculous Guardian was putting what she needed into a checklist on an app on her phone and then stood from her chair. Marinette stood and stretched. She groaned with relief, and then reached for her purse and placed the strap over her left shoulder. Marinette unclasped it, and then held it up toward her bed, where Tikki was sitting, looking at the magazine. “Alright, Tikki, I’m ready to go.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m coming!” Tikki called back and descended to Marinette’s side, disappearing into the purse. Marinette closed it and hurried downstairs, into the bakery. It appeared to be empty of customers, and she noticed Alya and her parents were using the opportunity to have a private conversation. They quickly stopped when they noticed her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Got your list?” Alya asked Marinette.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, I got it!” she replied. “I put it into that app you recommended.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Do have enough money for your supplies?” Tom asked his daughter.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, papa,” Marinette answered. “I saved every penny I made working in the bakery this summer. I have enough for the supplies, and my textbooks.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Alright, be safe. And Alya, why don’t you come back for dinner tonight,” Sabine asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, it was supposed to be my turn to cook for Nino tonight,” Alya said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re welcome to bring him,” Sabine encouraged. “He’s living alone. Company would be nice, I’m sure.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alya turned to Marinette and grinned. “Yes, that is true. I’ll text him and tell him. Maybe he’ll meet us.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette didn’t trust that grin. That was Alya’s plotting grin. Whenever Alya made that face, Marinette knew it would cause her grief. The thought had to be tossed aside though because Marinette had a lot of supplies to get. She would have to get a taxi back, even with Alya’s help. It wasn’t far to St. Peter’s Market, but fabric gets heavy fast.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, we better get going,” Marinette replied. “I’ve got a lot of fabric to shop for.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, and you have your extra pair of arms,” Alya held her arms out and wiggled her fingers, which earned her a laugh from her small audience. “And I’ll let you know how many bodies to expect when we return.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The girls left and crossed the street to head north, where the fashion district was. The largest sector of shops there was full of nothing but fabric. Marinette wanted to get the supplies and fabrics before her other classmates did, or for that matter, before the fall lines were being put into production, and the good rolls were gone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The girls passed their old high school. Marinette’s eyes glanced up, remembering the last day she spent there. Her graduation day. Supposedly a day she was proud of and looked back on, but she was just embarrassed of. She had a perfect moment. One last class photo that ended with her beside Adrien Agreste of all people. Yet it ended with her realizing there would be no other chances for them to share a photo. No more schemes for her to confess her feelings towards him. He would be going off to be a model full time, and she would be going to University. Even if she established her own brand and it became big, she would never get to work with him. His contract was exclusive to <em>Gabriel</em>. They might as well have been universes apart. She would never get to tell him she loved him. They would never cross paths again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A lump formed in the back of her throat as she continued to recall that day. Her emotions got the best of her, she cried in front of Adrien. He was full of concern and he reached for her; his fingers brushing against her arm before the girls took her to the bathroom. They helped calm her and re-did her make-up, urging her to tell him her feelings. However, when they returned, he was gone. Marinette became numb for weeks; she lacked her sense of self. University classes began though, and she threw herself into her work. So much time spent wondering if that lace looked good with that colour, or if those buttons complimented this blouse, that there was no time to even think about Adrien. Sixteen months later, as all the memories of graduation day came flooding back, there was only regret, but she hoped that with more time, that too would pass.</p><p><br/>They walked a few more blocks, and there it was, right in front of them, an ad for the new summer sandals by <em>Gabriel</em>, modelled by Adrien of course. Marinette bit her bottom lip and glanced away. There was no time for her to feel sorry for herself, not while she had things to do. Marinette took in a deep breathe. Her body relaxed as she calmed herself. Alya noticed, however, and gave her a sympathetic smile, and placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It will be alright,” Alya reassured her. “I’m sure you’ll find your way back to each other.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s not that we aren’t together. The problem is, I didn’t tell him. If I had confessed, its likely I’d have been rejected... but at least he’d know.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“He wouldn’t have rejected you,” Alya cried.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette took in another deep breath and glanced at Alya. “I’m a bakers daughter, he’s a super model. Guys like that, don’t date girls like me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alya frowned, but Marinette flashed her a smile. “I don’t love him anymore. Enough time has passed. I’ll find love again, and this time I’ll be open and honest about my feelings. Maybe I’ll be as hot and heavy with someone as you and Nino still are.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hot and heavy with somebody. I’d pay to see that happen,” Alya stated. “Sounds like great reality TV.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh you!” Marinette cried, slapping Alya across the arm playfully.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alya laughed and moved on ahead, running from Marinette, who took off after her, her fists raised and ready to playfully exact revenge.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The young women continued to joke around and laugh until they arrived at the market. Marinette entered first, and took out her checklist. She picked a cart and strolled around the store. Alya stayed close behind, but kept glancing at her phone and was busy texting. Marinette supposed it was her talking to Nino about dinner plans changing to a group dinner at the Dupain-Cheng’s home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette knew what she wanted, and was taking her time picking out fabrics, an extra pair of sewing scissors, interfacing, etc. Still, Alya texted, but gave her opinion when asked. After a good hour of looking around, Marinette had her cart filled with materials. She had stuck to her everything on her list, but seeing it in front of her, it was even more than she initially thought. Marinette was strong, thanks to the fitness she got from jumping around Paris by night. She knew she would be able to handle a fair bit of this, but not all of it, even with Alya’s help.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alya put her phone away at the cash and helped Marinette with the bundles of fabrics and supplies. Marinette paid for her bill, which came to several hundred Euro. She figured, or at least she hoped, that she would not have to replenish her stock until after the winter holiday.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two carried them outside, but Alya froze. “Wait, give me a second to adjust what I have.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, do you need help?” Marinette asked. Her fabric was held on her shoulders, while she carried a bag of her other supplies.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alya took her time and played with the rolls of fabric, but glanced over Marinette’s shoulder. That dangerous grin fell across her face. Marinette’s eyes widened.<em> ‘Oh, no, what did she do?’</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She spun around and searched for whatever horror there was, but with the big rolls of materials extended outwards, she noticed a body right in front of her. She gasped, realizing she was going to hit somebody with the fabrics, but that person noticed in time. “Whoa!” they said, jumping back to avoid getting hit. Marinette’s blue eyes stopped on the green ones staring back, wide-eyed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her heart rate deafening in her ears, and her chest burned as she forgot to breathe. They froze as they awkwardly stared at each other, Marinette realizing that she had run into the person who used to be the man of her dreams. Marinette’s brain reminded her she had to breathe, and she spoke. “Adrien,” she blurted out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That brought Adrien back to reality too, and he smiled at her. “Marinette, its so good to see you!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She simply managed a nod. Marinette wanted to turn back to Alya and asked her what she had done. It was obvious now that she had been plotting with Nino, but everything else was just blowing her mind. How was he here? Adrien’s father never let him leave unless it was for work. Adrien himself told her at their graduation, he would be focusing on working with his father and not going to university even though he wanted nothing to do with the business. Marinette looked into his eyes. How was he here?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“A-Adrien?” her voice shook, and she was becoming emotional. Far more emotional than she intended.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me,” he said, still smiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sixteen months has changed him far more than she thought possible. Adrien looked taller. When they graduated, he was only half a foot taller than her. Now he looked a full foot taller! His perfectly styled hair was slicked back, but not in a styled way. It looked as if it was brushed back wet and left to dry as such. Not that Adrien looked awful with his hair unstyled, but he styled nothing less than the parted and flared tips. This was not an Adrien who had every bit of his life controlled by his father. Had he stayed the night at Nino’s and decided to not style it? How much convincing did he do for his father to allow that, despite his son being an adult?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It’s so good to see you, how have you been?” Marinette spoke.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Busy, but I’m doing well,” Adrien explained. “I was out getting a new phone with Nino, today. You were buying fabric, it looks like. New designs?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Right, yeah, I was getting stocked up. Zippers, buttons and fabrics. I’m taking design classes and I’m starting up in a few days,” she answered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He was thrilled to see how less flustered she was around him. Incredible, how nearly two years changed a person. Marinette was much more confident and far less star struck around him as she had been in school. Her sentences were clean, her meaning was understood, and she was even making proper eye contact. In the past, her eyes would look at just about any other part of his face but his eyes. He found it impossible to not be awed by her transformation. Her hair longer and tied back in a single braid that was slung over one shoulder. A tank top with fine embroidered flower design that he knew she did by hand. It showed off her shoulders, and her tiny frame. There was muscle on her, spotted on her arms as well. He wondered if she had been working out at a gym. Marinette was a different person now, and he was impressed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m so glad to hear you’re following your dream,” his expression danced with excitement. “I’d love to see your stuff sometime soon.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You... would?” Marinette asked. Alya and Nino joined each of their sides and watched with wonderment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So, do you guys have any other plans?” Alya asked. That plotting smile on her face that forced Marinette to hide her sour expression. Of course, Alya planned this from the beginning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Nah,” Nino replied before Adrien spoke. “We were just gonna get him his new phone today. Nothing else set in stone.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Perfect!” Alya cried. “I was invited to Marinette’s parents’ place for dinner tonight. They said I should invite you. And if Adrien’s with you today... I’m sure they’d love to see you too, Adrien. They always did spoil you with sweets.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Really?” Adrien asked, turning to Marinette. “Do you think your parents would mind? I’d love to see them and catch up with your family.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette was troubled, looking for her words, but she still spoke. “No, of course you’d be welcome. They love it when I bring my friends for dinner. My parents love feeding sizable groups. I mean, are you allowed to be out late? You will not be picked up by your bodyguard?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien sincerely smiled at her. “I won’t have a bodyguard following me around anymore.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What?!” Marinette cried. “How did you ever convince your father to do that?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He broke eye contact, and he looked at Nino with his smile before he looked back at the girls. “I quit modelling and moved out. As of last night I started living with Nino.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You did?!” her mouth dropped open. It occurred to her she might have misheard and tried to focus on the words and put them together. “How did you ever manage that? No offence, but you know how controlling your father is.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien chuckled. “Trust me, I’m aware. For now, let me help you get that stuff home. I’ll tell you the whole thing when we get there.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He reached out, offering to take the rolls she was still holding. Marinette could carry it on her own, but she knew if Adrien helped, then Nino would do the same for his girlfriend in return. With the four of them they would get the work done quicker, so Marinette offered him two of the rolls and one bag. Adrien flashed a smile and Alya offered supplies to Nino.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Split between the quartet, Marinette led the way with Adrien walking beside her. Marinette had no idea what to say to him on the trip home, but the bus was full, and she had to focus on not dropping or hitting anyone with her bundles of fabric. When they exited, Alya was asking Adrien questions. Marinette sent Alya a glare when she winked at Marinette. She knew, sometime soon, she would have to get back at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So, you quit modelling. What are you going to do? Go to school? Get a nine-to-five job?” Alya asked Adrien.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I want a degree or a trade. Not sure what field yet, so I am going to work while I figure that out. Nino’s uncle got me a job at his coffee shop. Cleaning to start, but I am going to learn how to be a barista,” Adrien explained.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ohhhh,” Alya said. “That’s exciting. I love that little cafe. Marinette, you’ve been there many times. For those late nights working. She always stops by to get coffee.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I am so excited, but I’m sure it’s going to be a crappy job, but it’s <em>my </em>crappy job,” Adrien said, then turned to Marinette. “I’m excited to see you on the nights I’ll be working.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ha ha, yeah,” Marinette replied. She stopped in whenever she had late night patrols on her way home from evening classes. They had great coffee, and now it was possible Adrien Agreste might make her coffee. Marinette tried to change the subject as she rushed to the front of her parent’s shop. She opened the door for the other three, and went in last after the others entered the bakery.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hello! Welcome!” Sabine’s voice called to the group. “Alya already let me know we had two extra guests coming.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She did? When?” Marinette asked, turning back to Alya, who was smiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I texted your mother on the bus,” Alya stated.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Am I intruding?” Adrien replied. “I wanted more time to catch up with Alya and Marinette, Mrs. Cheng.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sabine smiled and came around the counter and reached out for Adrien, offering him a hug. Adrien was as tall as Tom Dupain and had to bend in order to hug her. The ex-model looked pleased with the physical contact.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Is that Adrien?” Tom’s voice came from the back of the bakery, and he poked his head out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Dupain, its me. Its been forever. How are you doing?” Adrien spoke.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Though before he could shake the hand of the older man, Tom grabbed him and brought him into a bear hug, embracing the young man with a firmness he only felt during fights with Akuma that tried to crush him. This was far more pleasant, which made Adrien chuckle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tom released him and helped him stand. “I am doing very well. And how are you doing? Busy these days with modelling?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Actually, Mr. Dupain, not anymore,” Adrien explained. “I left home and have moved in with Nino. I have retired from modelling.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sabine gasped. “I have long suspected that you were unhappy. Do you have a job lined up?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes,” Adrien said. “I got a job at Nino’s uncle’s cafe a few blocks from here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh Nino, you came in earlier, why didn’t you say anything. I would have added more croissants,” Sabine stated. “You don’t need to be on such a strict diet now, I assume. I hope your father isn’t giving you a hard time.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien’s face became sad, and he looked back at Nino, who gave him a look, offering to explain for him, but Adrien let out a sigh. “I ran away.” The room fell silent and Adrien continued. “Nino’s been helping me for a few months now, preparing to move. Father has become so controlling I thought I might drown, and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I did a job interview over Facetime and saved what I could. I left last night with two bags and second hand stuff from Nino’s family.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette listened and walked to step by his side. Unconsciously she reached for his hand and took it in hers, and gave him a comforting squeeze. It urged Adrien to continue. “I left a note for my father telling him I left of my own accord. He can call the police, but the fact of the matter is, they can’t force me back. Nino and I looked into it. I’m a person who wanted to go missing. And as long as I committed no crime, which I haven’t, the police can’t force me back. They would have to tell my father I have been found and that I am safe, but that’s about it. I have a new phone and a new number to go with it. Under Nino’s name, actually. So he can’t find my number. And the apartment is only in Nino’s name. I don’t want to be found... but I just wanted to let you all know in case you hear something about me missing, or if he somehow contacts and of you trying to look for me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, my poor dear,” Sabine cried. The motherly instincts were overcoming her, and she turned to Tom. “We are going to make sure we send the boys home with lots of leftovers.” She turned back to her daughter and Alya. “Take the boys upstairs. Spend some time together. I’ll be up to make a lunch in a few minutes.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yes, mama,” Marinette explained. She was still holding his hand, and she motioned for him to follow her. He did without a word, and the two best friends followed behind. Marinette guided them up to her room. She grabbed the fabric and dropped them onto her work station and then turned to the group. “I’m going to get us some water.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette headed downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a tray and some glasses. Turning on the tap, she allowed it to run until cold. Filling the glasses, she placed each one onto the tray and carried it back upstairs. Passing them out, she gave the last one to Adrien before she put the tray down on her desk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien’s mood had changed a lot since they had run into each other. The stress and maybe guilt over everything had come to the surface, and he was lost in thought about it all. Marinette walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled when he glanced at her. “Take all the time you need.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She sat at her computer desk and looked at the group. She opened her mouth to speak, but Alya stood up. “I want to help your mother with lunch.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, its fine Alya, she’s my mama, I’ll help her,” Marinette said, but before she could even stand, Alya had grabbed Nino by the arm, and they escaped down the trapdoor, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone. <em>‘I’m going to murder her.’</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette turned back to Adrien who was sipping his water, his expression still saddened. Marinette felt awful looking at him. She approached him and sat beside him on her lounge chair. “You’ve been through a lot, and I’m very sorry about that. We’ll all be here for you if you need us.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He glanced at her, his lips smiling a little. “Thank you, Marinette. I feel pretty pathetic right now. I was so thrilled about leaving home, but the look on your mom’s face made me wonder what my mother would think if she knew I ran away.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“My mom wasn’t thinking anything like that,” Marinette said. “And I don’t think for a second that your mother would either. You did something tremendously hard and overcame it. I am very proud of you. And I’m happy you’re here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Adrien laughed a little and looked at her, his blue eyes had some light return to them. “I’m happy I’m here too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: That’s it for this chapter. I hope to have the next one out much sooner. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien's first day at his first job. </p><p>Gabriel reads over the letter left to Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Well, here we are. Chapter 3. It's very quiet at work now, so I have more days off, so I think I am going to work on What Was Left Behind alongside this one. I am extremely excited about it and have a few people who really want to read it. I am still in the planning process, but I am confident I can work on both until at least March. So, here’s hoping I can get these written out faster. Not including editing. The editing will take some time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>Last night was fun.</p><p> </p><p>That was how Adrien would’ve described the evening had someone asked him. There was no partying, drinking, or even a crazy late night. It was a low-key night with Marinette’s parents. Sabine had cooked a meal of Chinese-style chicken curry, complete with a few mango flavoured macarons for dessert.</p><p> </p><p>They played what became a very heated game of Uno that went on for several games and ended with Alya as the ultimate champion. The night was full of laughter, smiles, and ended much the same. Marinette, Alya, and even Sabine and Tom exchanged numbers with Adrien in case he needed any help anytime.</p><p> </p><p>The three guests left shortly before ten. Adrien and Nino escorted Alya home before heading home themselves. Alya gave Nino a quick kiss and Adrien a tight hug as she bid them farewell. After they returned home, Adrien got ready for bed and fell asleep almost instantly while Plagg curled up beside him and fell into a deep sleep, too.</p><p> </p><p>Now, the next morning, Adrien was getting ready and was up earlier than he probably needed to be. Today he’d be going to his first day of work at his first actual job. Adrien dreaded the thought of being late. He’d be meeting his new boss in person for the first time today and wanted to make a great impression.</p><p> </p><p>When Aiden left the bathroom, he was surprised to find Nino doing some cooking. Nino only glanced at Adrien for a quick second. Adrien was still standing there holding his PJ’s, with just a large towel hanging around his waist. “Morning dude! I’ve got breakfast covered so you just get dressed and come chow down.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the best,” Adrien complimented as he went to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He pulled out some clean clothes and dressed, hanging his towel behind his door on a hook. Plagg sat by the window, mumbling about withdrawals. Adrien dressed in black slacks, a long-sleeve button-up, with a black belt and socks: his required uniform for his job. Nino had picked them up for Adrien and told Adrien not to worry about paying him back; to think of it as a gift as he entered this new life. He took the apron Nino had gotten from his uncle to give Adrien and folded it up and put it inside his messenger bag. It was the same beat-up old blue messenger bag he used in school. Though it was old, he held onto it because it was dependable and was a place he could easily hide Plagg while at work or out and about. It would serve him well in this new life, he was sure.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien added his wallet and carefully picked up Plagg and placed him inside. The Kwami sulked a little and Adrien sensed the sadness inside Plagg. This would be an adjustment period for both of them, but Adrien suspected they’d be fine with time. After all, he surely lived in worse conditions with past Chat Noir’s.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien affectionately patted Plagg’s head, trying to give him some comfort. To his surprise, he felt Plagg purr a little at the touch. “One day at a time, buddy,” Adrien told the Kwami. “We got this.”</p><p> </p><p>The Kwami gave a little nod, looking up at his user. Adrien closed the flap of his messenger bag and put it on his shoulder before heading out into the kitchen, just in time as Nino was plating the bacon and eggs. “Take a seat, bro,” Nino said, motioning with his head.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien took a seat on the couch where there was a glass of milk and a fork waiting for him on the coffee table. Nino put one plate down in front of Adrien and took the seat next to him before putting his own plate down. The bacon appeared to be a little black, burnt in a few places, and the eggs had been overly fried. Gabriel Agreste would’ve sent this back to the kitchen and had their chef fired. Adrien didn’t care though. It was a meal made with him in mind; breakfast made by his best friend to help him get through his first day at work. He used his fork to cut a piece of egg and put it in his mouth. They were the best eggs he ever had. No Michelin Star restaurant could make it better, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up the bacon with his other hand and took a bite. It was crispy but exploded with flavour. Delicious. He’d never be able to thank his best friend enough for the simple but wonderful meal he made. “This is amazing,” Adrien told Nino after his mouth was empty. He quickly took more egg into his mouth, but Nino just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you’ve had the best meals in the world for every meal your entire life,” Nino chuckled. “This is gotta taste like trash in comparison.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien tried to not laugh, and when he swallowed again, he spoke. “Not to sound so cringy or whatever, but I've never had anyone make me a meal simply because they cared about me. Neither of my parents cooked. We had hired chefs. Besides homemade baked goods from friends, I’ve never had anyone make a meal specifically for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww.” Nino pretended to gush. “I can’t even tease you because you’re such a cinnamon roll.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien continued his meal and washed it down with the milk. When finished, he moved over to the sink with his dishes. He was going to wash them himself since Nino cooked. Nino, however, stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the thought, but just this once I want you to focus on your job. Next time. Promise,” Nino said. He put his own dishes in the sink and kept them there, motioning for Adrien to grab his things. “I’ll get you to work and I’ll wash them when I get back before I start my shift. I’ll be back late tonight so make sure you have your keys.”</p><p> </p><p>“I packed them last night,” Adrien said, lifting his old messenger bag off his shoulder and putting it around his body this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!”</p><p> </p><p>Nino pulled out his wallet and took out a few transit passes. He passed them to Adrien. “There are enough for most weeks unless you want to walk an hour and a half for some reason. If you need more I can help, but I’ll help you get a monthly Navigo Pass when you get paid and have a budget plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien knew he was likely to end up transforming many times he’d travel, especially late at night to get home safely, but he was pleasantly surprised by the gift none-the-less. The tickets were still highly appreciated, and he was excited to have them. He could really feel like his own person with these. He had only used transit a handful of times and didn’t know how to even really check the bus schedule. Nino had that covered and pulled out his cellphone.</p><p> </p><p>“You can use the Google maps app to search for transit times and such. We have two transfers and you’ll get there with twenty minutes to spare,” Nino explained as he put in the addresses between the two places. Adrien watched and took it in. It seemed easy enough. He knew how to use Google maps and it looked easy to follow.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha,” Adrien said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel Agreste sat in his office at his desk. His cool, blue eyes stared at the letter in front of him as he read it over for the hundredth time since yesterday morning. The fashion designer had barely said a word in two days and had only picked at his meals. Neither Nathalie nor Nooroo dared say a word to him after he read over the letter for the first time. Now, a full day later, Gabriel could only focus on the letter.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel was filled with so many emotions: anger, betrayal, and shame.</p><p> </p><p>Anger with himself and his son, Adrien. Knowing not only that his son had left him, but, more than just leaving, that he had run away like a scared child who didn’t get his way. After all that Gabriel had done for his son, his son had betrayed him and left home without a word, leaving Gabriel with no way to contact Adrien or know where he ran off to. And then there was the shame. He had no idea that Adrien felt so isolated and cut off from the world. Not that he wanted his son to be out in such a dangerous world.</p><p> </p><p>He still hadn’t completed his goal of getting his hands on the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. He was sending Akuma out into this world and if Gabriel knew where Adrien was at all time, he had hope of protecting his son from any real harm from an Akuma attack. And, to make matters more stressful, he had far too much on his plate as a fashion designer. Demands for a new line came every season and it took a whole season just to design for the next season and so forth.</p><p> </p><p>Adding in his work as Hawkmoth, while it didn’t take up as much time as a designer, well, he was always working on plans on how to get his hands on those Miraculouses. He needed to bring Emilie back. If she were here, this never would have happened. Both the male Agrestes had been brought such happiness by the most important woman in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and finally sat back from leaning over his desk and reading the letter. He looked at the small Kwami sitting by the edge of his desk, silently watching him. Nathalie was in the other room, working away at her desk. His office door open, he could hear her typing away on her computer, working on his schedule. Gabriel didn’t feel like working on any of his own work, though. There was a deadline for his winter line sketch designs, but his tablet and computer remained off and untouched. He sighed and looked at Nooroo. The little Kwami was always so shy and frightened around Gabriel. Gabriel was unsure if the Kwami was just naturally a nervous little thing or if Gabriel’s strong personality was the problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Nooroo,” Gabriel called.</p><p> </p><p>The Kwami met his master’s gaze. “Y-yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I must ask you something and I want your honest opinion,” Gabriel stated.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what</p><p> would you like to know?” Nooroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I an inadequate father?”</p><p> </p><p>The little Kwami’s eyes went wide and his little mouth hung open. “Well... I... um... You see... I sensed that... Adrien was lonely, maybe even depressed the last... few years. And while I don’t think being strict is a problem... Master... you never really spent any time with him. Or bonded with him. Adrien... was always alone.” Gabriel didn’t say a word and just stared at the Kwami, who was getting even more nervous and tried to continue. “It's up to a parent to decide how to raise their child, but a child will always need their parent. Adrien only had one parent the last few years... You, Master. I don’t recall you spending any quality time with him. That is...my opinion, master, though, mine shouldn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel normally wouldn’t have asked the little creature his opinion, or even care what it might be, but he thought this situation called for a fresh pair of eyes and he doubted Nathalie would involve herself in such matters. The news that he failed as a parent distressed him. He only had one child and he hadn’t ever really spent time with Adrien unless Emilie was there. Gabriel had no paternal instinct, so to speak, and he was feeling the result of the lack thereof.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder... if I can find him, could I fix this?” Gabriel spoke aloud to himself. He leaned back over the table and returned to re-reading the letter once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8 8 8</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was glad that Nino had walked him to the café, but he had left before Adrien entered the place so that he could be his own person. Adrien and Nino played with his new phone, so Adrien now had both his work and home addresses in Google maps which would allow him to figure out the bus system home when he was done. Walking in with fifteen minutes to go before the start of his shift, which gave him lots of time to settle up and mentally prepare himself for his first real job, he was so excited he thought he might jump out of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio was an incredibly kind man. Adrien had thought so ever since they had had that Skype interview. Nino had personally told his uncle about Adrien’s situation and knew that when he had the video call. So when Adrien showed up, ready for his first shift, Antonio greeted him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien! It's so good to finally meet you in person,” he stated, reaching his hand out to shake the young man’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“It's great to meet you too,” Adrien replied.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands met, and they shook. “Let me bring you to the break room. You can bring your stuff to the back.”</p><p> </p><p>Once in the back, Adrien found a little table with three chairs pressed up against the wall. A bulletin board with info on workplace safety, staff phone numbers, and messages from Antonio. There was a mini-fridge, a microwave, and a door to a staff bathroom. There was a coat rack beside the bathroom entrance, and he put his bag on the rack, and pulled out his apron, and put it on.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Antonio asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Adrien responded. “I’m really excited to get started, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man chuckled. “I hear that line a lot from my new staff, but this is the first time I think I have actually believed that.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien laughed as well. “I suppose most of your staff don’t have the same situation as myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I have to say this is a new one for me, but Nino has spoken highly of you for years,” the owner stated. Adrien was thrilled to have made a great impression on his boss. He made a mental note to thank Nino when he got home from his own job late tonight. “So, today you won’t be at the counter. My trainer is on vacation and I must catch up on paperwork in the back, as well as some baking, but you will be doing some table busing for us. It's simple enough.” He pointed to a little cart with a deep, plastic tub on top and a bucket with warm, soapy water and a cloth. “You bring the dishes to the back, to the dishwasher, then wipe down the tables. I’ll have some washing for you from the baking, but I’ll tell you when that needs to be done. Maybe after lunch. For now, I’ll introduce you to Whitney and Devon. If you need anything or have any questions about anything, you can ask them. If they are swamped with customers, you can come and knock on my door.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” Adrien said, nodding his head. It was a lot of information all at once, but Adrien followed it just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Antonio lead Adrien out to the front again, this time bringing him over to the two fresh faces at the front of the counter. It was quiet right now, so the two turned to face their boss. “Whitney. Devon. This is Adrien. He’s starting today. He’ll be helping with busing the tables. I’m hoping to train him when Jean is back from his vacation. If he has questions, I’ve told him to ask you. If you're busy, he’ll come and get me, but everyone is busy getting their kids back to school, so it probably won’t be too busy.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Antonio left, leaving Adrien with Devon and Whitney. Whitney seemed to recognize him because her mouth dropped open, but Devon either didn’t know who he was or didn't care, though he stepped forward to greet him just the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Adrien,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, too,” Adrien replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreste?” Whitney asked. “Adrien Agreste?”</p><p> </p><p>So she had recognized him. He gave her a small nod. “Yes, that’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Devon asked. “He an Instagram model or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, a regular model,” Whitney explained. “Adrien, what are you doing in a place like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, I decided that I didn’t want to do the whole model thing, so I decided to get a regular job. Well, at least until I figure out what I want to do with my life. I just want to be a regular guy,” Adrien explained, leaving out the darker details of what had really brought him here.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, welcome to the team,” Devon said, shrugging off the news that Adrien had been a model. Whitney seemed to have a harder time grasping why he’d quit being a model, but she didn’t push it or bring it up. She did, however, smile and agreed with Devon.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Antonio is a great boss,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien hadn’t felt more welcome since his second day of public high school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8 8 8</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marinette was stuffed from dinner but was relieved that she’d be able to burn it off with patrol tonight. She told her folks that she’d be heading to bed, going to her room, and shutting off her lights before putting a few pillows under her sheets to mimic her form. A classic, but it worked so well; Marinette hadn’t been caught going out for patrol once yet.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was transformed, she headed out and leaped from roof to roof. It was her usual time and usual routine, but to her surprise, she saw the black form of Chat Noir a few blocks ahead of her. This was supposed to be her last solo night, so she hadn’t expected him to see him. She hoped it wasn’t an Akuma pretending to be him but supposed it was more likely that it was just her partner bored out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>She approached him and was close enough that he took notice. Chat Noir came to a stop and gave her his cheeky smile. “Good evening, Milady.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him her classic eye roll. “And what brings you out this evening, Kitty? Tonight’s my solo patrol. Is there Akuma activity?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah! I was bored and just missed you,” Chat Noir responded.</p><p> </p><p>“What, your new apartment that bad?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It's perfect LB,” he replied. “I have never felt better. My roommate had to work tonight, so I was alone, and thought I might as well come out and help you with the patrol.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette smiled at her partner. “Well, I can’t deny that the company would be nice. I was so bored the last two nights without my partner driving me crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>He beamed with pride. “That’s my job all right.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette pointed in the direction of the tower. “Alright, so why don’t we do our usual loop around the center area, then take a break at the tower. Separate and do our usual second round on our way home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds purrrrrfect,” Chat Noir stated, but to her surprise, he didn’t give her his usual wink, and instead was already jumping to the next roof. Strange, but not unpleasant. She jumped after him, ready to do their patrol.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>8 8 8</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adrien was relieved when he got home before Nino. He had no money to spare and had nothing he could convince Nino that he was out doing right now. It would have been an awkward situation; one he wasn’t sure he’d be able to talk his way out of. When he de-transformed, Plagg collapsed onto the bed exhausted. Adrien wanted to do the same, but he heard the apartment door open, and he thought he should go out to greet Nino.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back,” he told Plagg and headed out to the living room. He closed his bedroom door behind him and met Nino in the living room. “How was your shift?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Nino stated. “How was your first day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was exhausting. I cleaned dishes all day, washed tables down, swept, even mopped, but you know what? I loved it,” Adrien answered. “Is that weird?”</p><p> </p><p>Nino chuckled and placed a plastic bag on the counter. “For normal people, yes. For you? It's fantastic, dude. I’m glad you like it so far. I truly hope it can stay that way. Working low wage jobs can be soul-sucking, but we gotta do what we have to do to survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Nino took out two cartons of milk from the bag and some more eggs. He put them in the refrigerator and returned to the table and pulled out one last thing. “I got you a little something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p>The gift had been wrapped in parchment paper and he handed it over to Adrien. “Yeah, dude. You always smell like it, so I figured it was your favorite. But you have to make it last.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien unwrapped the gift and had been met with the undeniably disgusting smell of Camembert cheese. He fought back the urge to make a disgusted sound, and instead wrapped it back up, and smiled at Nino. “Thank you! How kind of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the stuff isn’t cheap, but I thought</p><p> you might like some. Think of it as a 'congrats on your first day' thing,” Nino stated.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien knew the moment Plagg got whiff of the stuff there would be no stopping him, so he broke off a piece and put the rest in the fridge. “Thanks. I wanted to make sure you got home, but I am exhausted. I have another shift tomorrow, so I’m going to sleep.” He motioned to the cheese and thanked Nino again. “I’ll enjoy this before I sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien turned his back and pretended to put the cheese in his mouth, but then held it in his hand and went back to his bedroom. The Kwami was already hovering and waiting for him. Adrien shut the door and offered the cheese to Plagg, who snatched it before Adrien even saw him move. He scarfed it down and looked like he had tears in his eyes as though he had just eaten the most delicious thing in the entire world.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien let him enjoy the cheese while he undressed and put on some pajama pants, and set the alarm on his phone. Then, he crawled into bed, ready to collapse into a deep rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Laundry Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: sorry for the lateness. I've had a lot going on and these longer chapters take a ton of work. And this is going to be an insanely long story. Still not sure if it will be worth the payoff. please share how you're enjoying this so far so i know how to this a better read for you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>The evening air was nice and calming as Marinette walked home from her later class. The sun had set and the air had cooled, though not enough to need a sweater. Her bag was over her shoulder, and her small purse with Tikki inside was also around her in its usual place. The bus she should’ve taken came a little early, so she missed it, but the walk wouldn’t be too bad. If she got tired, she could always misuse her powers to get home. Today had been a good day; the temperature was refreshing and Marinette was in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p>There were many people out that evening. Marienette supposed many were probably heading home from a late evening as well. Some folks were perhaps going out for dinner, maybe some were tourists out heading towards the Champ De Mars to get a romantic view of the tower all lit up. It was most important that the evening remained pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette,” a voice called. “Is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette turned around to see Adrien coming towards her. He looked as though he had run from around the corner she had just passed when he saw her. “Hey Adrien,” Marinette said, surprised but happy to see him. “What brings you out tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed relieved when he confirmed he’d seen Marinette and not some random stranger. “I just got off work. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Classes,” Marinette explained. “How was work? How are you enjoying your job so far?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it,” Adrien responded. “Right now I’m a busboy and dishwasher, but it’s so liberating to have a job.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette giggled. “Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much. Not everyone likes their jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I get why people would hate their jobs. Modeling is something I hated doing, and perhaps in time I’ll hate my job, but right now I love that I can get up and go to work, earn my own money, and know that I‘m earning money from a job I applied to and took on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you,” Marinette stated. “You got some freedom now, so that has to be something really special.”</p><p> </p><p>“More than I can ever really express,” Adrien replied.</p><p> </p><p>They continued down the road together, walking side by side; him chatting about his job, and her about her classes. Adrien mentioned how welcoming the staff were, how amazing António was, and how much he felt he accomplished in such a short amount of time. Marinette was gleeful when she saw how Adrien glowed as he spoke. She didn’t recall ever seeing him this happy before. His joy was infectious. Adrien noticed her expression and glanced at her, chuckling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I sound like a child, don’t I?” he laughed. “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” Marinette cried. “I’m not amused because you’re excited. I’m happy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien turned his attention back to looking ahead of him, but he was smiling. “Thank you, Mari.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to thank me,” Marinette explained. “Friends support each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s heart skipped a few beats when he flashed her a smile. A familiar pain in her chest hit her, and she brought her hand up to her chest, trying to calm her heart. Marinette reminded herself of the impossibility she’d have with the ex-model. If Adrien had been interested in her as anything more than a friend she wouldn’t have lost touch with him after high school. Just a friend, she thought to herself. They were only friends.</p><p> </p><p>The extended silence that followed was killing Marinette, and she had to break it for her sanity. “Do you have any plans with Nino tonight?” she asked casually.</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight,” Adrien stated. “It’s date night with Alya.” Their direction had led into the park, a shortcut to the closest bus stop for Adrien, and close to Marinette’s house. “I’m doing laundry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate laundry,” Marinette moaned. “But I do it for my family since they are so busy with the bakery. They are early to bed and up early, so I do what I can to help, but it’s the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien held back a chuckle. “I’m sure I’ll hate it in time, but I have zero ideas how to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>That had slipped Marinette’s mind. Of course, Adrien didn’t know how to do laundry. They probably had a laundry service do the laundry for the household growing up. Another new experience for Adrien. It’d be difficult for a first-timer. Tikki poked Marinette and her eyes traveled down to her purse where the Kwami poked her head out and stared at Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“Help him,” Tikki whispered, giving Marinette a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Tikki would consider this as a chance to get closer to Adrien, but Marinette didn’t know if she should offer. That was a girlfriend thing to do. As much as Marinette once wanted to be girlfriend material to him, she wasn’t, and that was perhaps a little farther. Marinette carefully pushed Tikki back inside and clamped the purse shut. Adrien noticed her movements. “Was your bag left open?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Marinette stammered. “I have to fix the clasp soon. Nothing’s missing though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s good,” Adrien said. “I haven’t even used a bank machine yet, let alone know how to replace half the stuff in my wallet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m free to help,” Marinette blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were wide when she saw them. She expected horror to cross his face, but he seemed relieved, perhaps. “Would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Pleasantly surprised, Marinette gave a nod. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, Marinette, thank you,” he sighed, relieved. “I can do it. Walk me through it, instruct me. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it,” Marinette agreed. The pounding in her chest worsened, and she felt like she might throw up a little, but she took in deep, even breaths and tried to keep her cool. “Let me send a text to my mom to let her know I won’t be home till later.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette pulled her phone from her pocket and sent her mother a quick message stating she was going to help Adrien figure out some chores and would be home later. She finished the text and sent it to her mother. She placed it inside her pocket, dreading any response she may get from her gushing mother.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette used her own metro pass to jump on the bus with Adrien, and they took a seat beside each other. “You like your job. You like living with Nino. Anything you can’t get used to yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien took a few moments to ponder the question before answering. “Probably not what you were expecting, but I’m not used to being able to sleep in when I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette chuckled. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah,” Adrien explained. “I grew up with hundreds of activities. Even on a Saturday, I would get up as early as 5am for private fencing classes, Chinese lessons, morning shoots, fittings, runway practices, extra tutoring, that kind of stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you had a lot of extra stuff going on, but I guess I didn’t realize how much it really added up,” Marinette said.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to do even half of it,” Adrien said. “Fencing was something I enjoyed, and have found a use for it in my personal life, and I enjoyed learning other languages. One day I had hoped that I’d get to travel, but it hasn’t helped me much.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so rough,” Marinette sighed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there as much in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not your fault. I mean, you hated me for a long while,” Adrien stated as if it were fact, and Marinette’s face twisted in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“You thought I hated you?” Marinette cried. “No! Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? But you never talked to me and you seemed to hate it after the Chloe gum incident,” Adrien replied. “You never talked to me, and when I tried, you freaked out. It took forever for you to talk to me in full sentences.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s entire face reddened, embarrassed that he assumed that for so long. “N-no. When we talked after, when you gave me the umbrella, I realized I was wrong. I judged you entirely wrong. It’s just... had a hard time facing you after. Adrien, I… kind of... well, I used to have... a crush... on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did?” Adrien gasped. “I never would have guessed. Everyone else was so obvious with it, but I never would have guessed.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette rubbed her arm nervously, unsure if she said too much. “I hid it well, but I was nearly as bad as the others. It wasn’t exactly a healthy crush.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien tilted his head and stared at her. “I doubt it was that bad. You’ve never been akumatized. I had too many girls who have been because of their crushes on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” Marinette sighed. “But I did a lot of creepy things looking back. I’m too embarrassed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me an example,” Adrien said. “Any example.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s face was still red, and she thought of a million examples of the unhealthy behavior she displayed, and rightfully any of them would weird Adrien out. She had to tell him something that resembled the truth. “St. Valentines,” Marinette answered. “When we were fourteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what about it? Did you send me a card? Lots of girls did,” Adrien replied.</p><p> </p><p>“The poem you wrote and threw out,” Marinette explained. “I was curious and found it. I was so silly and thought it was about me. Black hair, blue eyes. It wasn’t obvious looking back, but I was young, stupid and I was in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that it?” Adrien asked. “Doesn’t seem too bad. I was expecting much worse.”</p><p> </p><p>‘If only you realized how bad I was,’ Marinette pondered. “I wrote you back. Sent it in the post.”</p><p> </p><p>That changed his reaction. “You wrote that!?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette reddened so much she might’ve died, and she quickly nodded and looked down at her lap. “It was so stupid to do. I’m assuming because you never responded or realized I was stupid and forgot to sign it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought…. the girl I wrote it for somehow realized it was her and responded,” Adrien sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Marinette cried. The corners of her eyes were burning and she wished she could disappear. “I should get off and go home.” She reached for the cord to signal the driver to stop, but Adrien reached for her and stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize. I guess we both misunderstood. There’s no way the girl I liked would have found that letter, and there’s no way you knew the letter had been written for someone else. Just kids with silly crushes. It’s alright. We can move past it.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien released her hand, and she drew it back, her blue eyes staring at him. “Are you sure?” Marinette asked. “If you want me to leave, I can. I can text you instructions on how to do your laundry. You don’t need to see-”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, we’re adults now,” Adrien said. “I’ve had to deal with a ton of bullshit my entire life from my father. This is nothing. The girl I liked, never liked me back. I’ve come to terms with that a while ago. It was the hopes of a lovesick boy. This actually helps. I don’t want you to leave either.”</p><p> </p><p>How could her heart be beating harder than before? Marinette hated how this made her suffer. She had supposedly gotten over him. She needed to be over him. Marinette had too much life left to spend on an impossibility. Even retired as a model and with a minimum wage job, Adrien could get any girl he wanted. Marinette had nothing to offer him of value, except her friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Marinette replied. The only word she got out.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked forward, ahead of the bus, looking for a familiar landmark, his sign to get off. The bus’s electronic voice spoke up, stating the street’s and Adrien reached for the same cord Marinette had reached for earlier and pulled. They heard a ding, and the bus slowed and pulled over to the side. The two of them climbed to their feet and Marinette followed him off of the bus. As the bus rolled away, Adrien pointed to a street across from them. “My apartment is down that way.”</p><p> </p><p>They crossed the street and made their way down the street. Marinette recognized the area from fighting Akuma, but normally she’d had no reason to be down this way. A poorer district of Paris, but not dangerous. A lot of university students, or couples starting out, moved to this area. Lots of older buildings and many unique designs from different eras. Adrien turned into one building’s doorway and reached into his pocket for a key. He put it into the front door, unlocked it, and opened the door, motioning for her to go ahead. Marinette carefully slipped past him, still too embarrassed to make eye contact with him. Adrien closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs to the left. Adrien climbed the stairs and Marinette followed.</p><p> </p><p>He turned left and Marinette continued to follow, her eyes cast downward.. Adrien’s apartment was the first on the left of the stairs. All the comings and goings were likely easy to hear in this apartment, but Nino had never cared and Adrien probably wouldn’t either. He used another key to unlock this door, too, and he moved inside and held the door open for her. Again Marinette followed him inside.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien pointed out the little shoe mat they had. “You can leave your footwear here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Marinette replied. Still, she couldn’t say anything else to him. She cursed herself and wished that she hadn’t said a thing.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was small, but Marinette didn’t mind. The couch was the largest piece of furniture it took up most of the space. It was old and looked worn, but it still looked comfortable enough. A perfect-looking starter apartment. Adrien moved over to one door on the opposite side of the living room. “I’ll change so I can wash my uniform. Make yourself at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette nodded this time, supposing that it was better than repeating ‘okay’ again. His door closed, and she took a seat on the end of the couch, playing with her hands nervously. What a mistake this had been. Her purse unclasped again, and Tikki poked out and gave her a sympathetic look. “You did the right thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Marinette sighed. “Tikki, I just wanted to be his friend, but now I’m creepy. I always was.”</p><p> </p><p>Tikki looked at her with her blue eyes and was sympathetic to her master’s plight. Marinette heard movement and the doorknob turning, so she quickly closed her purse again, locking Tikki inside. The Kwami would understand.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien came out, and to Marinette’s horror, he was still pulling a clean shirt on, giving her a look at his bare chest. Adrien didn’t have massive muscle like someone you’d see in the movies, but he certainly had some build on him. It made sense, considering he had been modeling, but why was the universe trying to kill her with such a view. Marinette glanced away, pretending she was looking at her phone. She prayed he didn’t notice her pink cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up a basket and brought it over to the couch and put it on the opposite end. He motioned to the basket. “This is pretty much it. I brought little with me when I left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are the machines coin-operated?” Marinette asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Nino left me some change for the machines,” Adrien explained. “I have detergent at the bottom of the basket too. I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go to the laundry room,” Marinette stated, standing to her feet. They walked over to the door, put on their shoes again, and headed down to the basement. Marinette followed his lead, and they stopped in front of a door with ‘Laundry Room’ written on the front. Adrien opened the door, and they were inside There were four washers and four dryers. Only one dryer was in use, so this wouldn’t be that hard of a task.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien stopped in front of a machine. “This is a washing machine, right?”</p><p> </p><p>A glance at the machine and Marinette agreed. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien opened the lid and tossed the clothes into the drum, but Marinette gasped and came forward and placed a hand on his arm. “It’s more complicated than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette reached in and recovered luckily a uniform shirt and apron and put them back in the basket. She peered over and saw a good mix of clothes colors and a few towels. “You’ve got to separate loads for colors, and some clothes have special cleaning instructions. Your uniform is probably alright with the towels, but doesn’t the Gabriel brand have very strict cleaning instructions?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien’s eyes looked confused. “I know what those words mean separately, but not together.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette reached over and pulled at a random button-up and looked inside for the cleaning instructions. “This one is dry clean only.” Marinette pulled it aside and looked around for another article of clothing that wasn’t undergarments. She found a pair of jeans and stared at the label. “How the ever-loving hell is it possible to have jeans that are dry clean only?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that really that strange?” Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Marinette stated. “You know what dry cleaning is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard of people going to the dry cleaners and such, but I never understood,” Adrien explained.</p><p> </p><p>“So some fabrics shrink or get ruined if you wash them, so you take them to a special cleaner, a dry cleaner, and they use special chemicals to clean the clothes. Having a few pieces of dry cleaning is fairly normal, but it’s expensive and can be a hassle to get to the cleaner every time you need to wear something. Most people wear these clothes for special occasions only.”</p><p> </p><p>As she explained, she grabbed more clothes and found that nearly every piece was either dry clean or hand wash only. Marinette looked lost and tried to think of something, but she was at a loss and didn’t think she could fix this. Adrien watched her, trying to understand what they should do to counter this situation. Marinette bit her lip and looked at him finally. “Alright, so your socks, underwear, uniform, and towels can be washed together for now. But normally you sort the clothes by whites, blacks, and colors. But it looks like everything you own besides underwear and socks is special care only. You won’t be able to afford to keep up the keep of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any suggestions?” Adrien asked. “I can’t afford to buy a whole new closet full of clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette grabbed her phone and searched. It took her a moment to find what she was searching for. “Are you working Saturday morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t work Saturday at all,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we can fix this,” Marinette said. “I assume you have more unworn things in your room?” He nodded, and Marinette was relieved. “There’s the Paris Flea Market. It’s at 99 Allee des Rosiers. It’s a little far, but it opens at 10am. I could bring some lunch. We could get you an outfit every day of the week for super cheap.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good in theory, but I don’t get paid until the end of the month,” Adrien explained.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette shook her head. “Don’t worry about that. I can pay for the clothes, and you can pay me back when you get paid. Even in installments if you have to. But at the flea market, we shouldn’t be spending over twenty, maybe twenty-five Euros. You can wear jeans a few times as long as they aren’t dirty, so perhaps two or three pairs of pants. Six shirts. Depends on what else you have upstairs. But you don’t need to get a lot right now. A few more pieces every few weeks if you need them. But as you work more, you’re going to be wearing your uniform more than anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked unsure but looked at the pile left in his basket of uncleaned clothes that he couldn’t wash in the machines. Marinette supposed it was possible he’d be having a hard time coping with a few things to take care of himself. That was normal for most people, let alone someone who had learned no basic life skills. Marinette smiled at him. “You have lots of friends and they want to help you. I do too.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette took the laundry detergent that was on top of the basket and screwed off the lid. “I can still show you how to do laundry.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes met hers, a little smile crept onto his face. “We can?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Marinette nodded. She pointed inside the lid. “Normally you’d fill up to this line with a full load, but we have half with what we can wash, so we fill it to this line.” She pointed to another line inside the cap. Marinette handed it and the jug to Adrien. He carefully poured the detergent into the lid and showed her before he poured it in.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the chances that this machine will overflow with suds?” Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot harder than movies would make you think,” Marinette giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good at least,” Adrien sighed, relieved that he couldn’t do this any worse.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette noticed some seats in the corner and they only had twenty minutes until the load finished, so Marinette took a seat and Adrien joined her. She wanted to lighten the mood the best she could, but she wasn’t sure if Adrien had still been thinking about the incident on the bus earlier. Marinette took in a deep breath and breathed out of her nose. The hope she’d relax, broken when Adrien spoke up. “Do you want to stay for dinner? Since you’re helping me with laundry?”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to stay?” Marinette asked.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “You’re helping me, but the company would be nice, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-if you want me to stay,” Marinette responded.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s heart was racing, and she had to look at her feet because it was far too much for her. They were friends. They’re only going to be friends, and that was for the best. The sooner she accepted that, the better. “Okay, I’ll stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien leaned forward and tilted his head to look at her better, and she did her best to not panic. “Are you alright from earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Marinette said quickly. She hoped if she said it enough it would be true. It had to be.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not upset. Now that I’ve had time to calm down and think about it, it isn’t any worse than things I’ve done for the girl I liked,” Adrien stated. “I put her on this pedestal. This god-like pedestal and I really shouldn’t have. Now that I’m older, I realize she was a normal girl, with a ton of responsibilities, and me fawning over her certainly didn’t help her any. I should have backed off the first time she let me down, but I kept at it. For years.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette thought about the models he worked with over the years. It could have been Kagami, but they actually dated for a short time. But it sounded like this unrequited love like her feelings did. “Was it someone you worked with?” Marinette thought she was right about the model because Adrien gave a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I worked with her a lot over the years. I still see her from time to time, but I gave up on those feelings. We’re better as friends. I need as many allies as I can get,” Adrien explained.</p><p> </p><p>The washer slowed to a halt, and Marinette stood. “Alright, time to dry.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien jumped up too, and Marinette instructed him on the dryer, which he stated was much easier to follow than washing instructions. He put it on the dryer and closed it, put in the change, and started the machine up. This was going to take over an hour to dry, which made sense to Marinette. it was a lot older of a machine and took longer than the modern ones.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nearly 7 o’clock here,” Marinette told Adrien. “Why don’t we go upstairs with the dirty clothes, make some dinner, and we’ll get the clean clothes before we sit down to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“That might be best,” Adrien explained. Adrien grabbed his basket and the detergent and together they returned to his apartment. He put the basket back in his room for now and walked over to his fridge. Adrien stared at the contents and realized he really only had leftovers and stuff he couldn’t cook yet. “I feel silly now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Marinette asked from a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still learning to cook and we mostly just have Thai take-out leftovers,” Adrien sighed, clearly ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Marinette said. She stood by his fridge and peeked inside and chuckled. “Looks the same all the other times I was here for dinner with Alya. Luckily for you, I can make a meal out of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, you’re my guest,” Adrien responded, his eyes wide in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry,” Marinette told him. “We can cook together and I can teach you a thing or two.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so helpless.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not helpless, you just haven’t learned yet,” Marinette explained. “You’re learning what most of us learned over the years, but we are all here to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette grabbed the leftover containers and looked inside the two containers. One appeared to have Pad Thai, while the other had grilled veggies. Marinette also grabbed some soy sauce packets and opened the cupboard that had the spices inside to find it contained salt, pepper, spicy sauce, and garlic powder. Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette grabbed the last two items and took them out. “You don’t mind a little heat in your food?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love spicy food,” Adrien replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you get me a frying pan?” Marinette asked. Using a pair of chopsticks, she dumped the noodles in with the veggies and mixed them together real good. And then did the same with the soy sauce packets and added some garlic powder. She mixed it real good and looked over to Adrien, who was putting a pan on a large element. “Can you turn it up to six for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien stared at the knobs on the oven and found the one that matched the element on the display. He turned it to six and looked to Marinette for approval. She smiled and gave a thumbs up. Pulled out some butter from the fridge and passed it to Adrien. “We need to oil the pan up. Nino doesn’t keep cooking spray, so add half a tablespoon of butter and as it melts, move it around the pan.”</p><p> </p><p>“All those table etiquette classes were good for something,” Adrien cried out in delight, opening the drawer and pulling out a tablespoon. He followed the directions perfectly. When the pan was greased, Marinette came over with the takeout container and with the chopsticks and moved the contents to the pan. She passed the chopsticks to Adrien. “You want me to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who's learning life skills. I’m right here, so you can’t mess this up. Just let the noodles heat and stir it up so the veggies and noodles get heated. “We aren’t so much cooking as we are reheating with some extra sauce.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien followed her directions, and she watched over him, but she didn’t need to give much direction, and he followed her every instruction. The good smelt wonderful, and Marinette didn’t realize just how hungry she was until the aroma hit her like a brick. Marinette had gotten two plates and placed them near the stove. “Serve it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien carefully lifted the pan and using the chopsticks, broke the noodle dish into two servings. Marinette took the spicy sauce bottle and poured some over top and offered him the bottle. Adrien did the same, adding just a little in a pattern of a ring. Marinette had only found clean forks and offered one to him and he took one. He motioned for her to join him on the couch and Marinette did, but at the opposite end, putting as much space between them as possible.  </p><p> </p><p>Adrien took a bite of his meal and made an audible groan. “This is fantastic, Marinette.” He had swallowed the last bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I mixed it together and added two ingredients. You cooked it up,” Marinette responded.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien flashed her a grin. “Then we did a good job.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien took in a few more forkfuls and started some conversation. “You’ve really changed since high school. I like the new Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have I changed that much?” it surprised Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re more confident,” he started. “I can’t imagine us doing this even last year. It’s crazy what can change in a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true, a lot can change,” Marinette added. Adrien finished his food first and Marinette shortly after. He offered to take her plate and put them in the sink and added the frying pan and joined her back on the couch. He was about to speak up, but then he froze.</p><p> </p><p>“The laundry!” he half-shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god, you’re right!” Marinette stood and moved toward the front door, while Adrien left to retrieve the laundry. When Adrien returned, he shook his head. “You stay here, I can just run down quickly to get the clothes. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Marinette asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure, take a seat,” Adrien offered her the couch again.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien disappeared out the door and Marinette walked over to the couch and sat down at the end again. When she sat down, Tikki popped out again. “This is going splendidly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” Marinette questioned.</p><p> </p><p>The Kwami giggled. “Of course. You cooked together, did laundry, talked. It’s wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a click as the door opened and Tikki disappeared into her bag yet again. Wow, Adrien had been quick. But when she glanced back, Alya and Nino were staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Marinette, whatcha doing here?” Nino asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, you two. I ran into Adrien on our way home and he needed help with laundry. I stayed for dinner,” Marinette explained. “He’s downstairs to get the laundry out of the dryer.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya gave Marinette a devious grin. “Oh, really? You and Adrien had dinner, together, alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that,” Marinette scoffed. “We’re just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, you need a wake-up call,” Alya laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does Marinette need a wake-up call?” Adrien asked after entering the apartment. “Also, hello Alya.”</p><p> </p><p>He took the basket to his room and returned after a few moments. He stood near the end of the couch, but Alya watched, amused. “Hey, Adrien. I was just telling Marinette I’d give her a wake-up call since she always sleeps through her alarm.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Nice recovery,’ Marinette hoped that would be the end of that conversation.</p><p> </p><p> Adrien didn’t seem convinced, raising his eyebrow at Alya. “So, how was your date?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was great, dude. We were gonna come back here, maybe watch a movie... possibly cuddle,” Nino stated, placing an arm around Alya’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette got the hint but wasn’t sure whether or not Adrien did. The two clearly wanted to get intimate, so Marinette jumped to her feet. “I better get home,” Marinette cried. “I want to see my parents before they go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, why don’t you get Marinette home. It can be dangerous at night for a girl by herself,” Alya suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette wanted to kill Alya, though she realized it wasn’t just a ploy to get them together, but also to get Adrien out of the house. Adrien seemed surprised but glanced at Marinette. Now she was backed up into a corner. She wanted to help Alya and Nino, but she didn’t want to force Adrien to spend any more time with her tonight. He seemed over it, but it was weird knowing he knew about her old crush.</p><p> </p><p>“I... um…. I….” Marinette’s speech had returned to what it had been in high school, but Adrien didn’t seem to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I could use some fresh air. Besides, I’m enjoying our conversations, Marinette,” he said matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was silent and just nodded. Alya and Nino looked relieved, which made things a little better, but she still didn’t think she’d handle any more alone time with Adrien that evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Better get Marinette home then,” Alya stated.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette already retrieved her shoes, and Adrien grabbed his. Adrien put his wallet and keys back in his pocket and he said his last goodbyes and left. Marinette hurried down the stairs and Adrien followed behind. They were outside, and Marinette felt the warm summer evening wash over her.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien seemed amused. “So, may I ask, is Alya trying to get us more time alone?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s face went red, and she knew she couldn’t hide it. “Alya’s convinced this is a second chance for me, but that’s not the primary reason. They’re looking for alone time...to cuddle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…,” Adrien replied. “I could have just hung out in my room and played on my phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“No...it’s just...you two just moved in together. It’s awkward for Nino to know you might hear them, even unintentionally.”</p><p> </p><p>“How does one ‘hear’ cuddling?” Adrien asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s cheeks burned. “Adrien, they’re looking to…. oh, I’m just going to come out and say it. They wanted to have sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien’s entire face went red, matching Marinette’s face perfectly. “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Yeah…” Marinette replied.</p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the bus stop and stood in silence, waiting for whenever the next bus came by. Hopefully soon. “I didn’t clue in at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s fine,” Marinette replied. “I only knew because...date night for them always ends that way.”</p><p> </p><p>It relieved Marinette when the bus lights glowed in the distance. This became horribly awkward once again. Marinette really thought someone had cursed her to just never have a normal relationship with Adrien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n: This took forever. I hope it was the wait. Next chapter, Gabriel's plotting begins</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: That's it for now. Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>